This description relates to vehicle audio entertainment and communication systems, and, more particularly, to off-road vehicle sound systems.
At least some known vehicles include audio systems for entertainment, programming, communications, or other audio output. Known audio systems typically include at least one audio source, an amplifier, equalizer, and speakers mounted in the interior cabin of the vehicle. Some vehicles include acoustic exciters coupled to panels that form a part of the vehicle. The acoustic exciters and panels act as drivers and diaphragms similar to speakers. To produce high fidelity sound that includes the frequencies humans can perceive, an equalizer is typically used. However, an equalizer is an expensive piece of electronic equipment that adds weight and occupies room in the vehicle.